Sick Day
by Kura and Hana
Summary: When her sister manages to get a really bad cold, Liza finds herself extremely bored and alone at school. Kaoru decides it's his job to fix that, while Hikaru pays the sick Alyx a visit. Oneshot. HikaruOC KaoruOC


Kura: Hello all. I've apparently been in the mood to write/finish a lot of oneshots, but no actual stories. Muto fans, please forgive me. However, here's a little LizaKaoru and AlyxHikaru oneshot to make up for all the Neko-chan stuff as of late. Enjoy.

* * *

Sick Day

It was a strange day at the Ouran Academy for the super rich and pompous. No one could quite put there finger on it, but _something_ was definitely different about that day. The school was much too quiet. Something was missing...something that everyone noticed every day...so why could nobody remember? What usually disrupted the silent (and occasionally monotonous) school day?

Sighing, Liza walked past the Host Club fan-girls who were tittering amongst themselves about some pointless subject or another. It was going to be a terribly long day. There was something missing in her life, but unlike the rest of the school, she knew exactly what that something was - her sister. Alyx had somehow managed to get a really nasty and persistent cold and had to stay home sick for the day. That meant she was left alone to deal with the Host Club. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem, but lately...

"A-Alyx!" called a dark-haired boy.

Liza stopped and turned to tell him that Alyx was sick, when a bouquet of daffodils was shoved in her face.

"Ms. Alyx," he said with a slightly pink tinge to his cheeks, "I was w-wondering if y-you would like to go out with me."

Sighing, Liza took the flowers as said, "I'm sorry, but I've got someone I like."

"O-Oh," he said sadly, "Alright...but if it doesn't work out, you know where to find me...I mean I don't want it to not work out with you! I just...yeah...I'll just go now."

Shaking her head, Liza pushed her way through the fan-girls and made her way to the classroom. It was going to be a terribly-awful, horribly-long day, if the first ten minutes were any indication. Yet another person somehow mistook her for Alyx, and he even gave her one of her sister's least favorite flowers. Daffodils were too yellow and reminded her of the Ouran girl's uniform. For God's sake, at least get a flower that was an inoffensive color!

The rest of the day was fairly boring without her retarded, obnoxious sister around to tell stupid, random jokes or make the most random anime references the world had ever heard. Liza felt like she was going crazy! For all that she liked being separate from Alyx, there were still some times she needed her sister to keep her sane! The frustrated girl dragged her feet all the way to the Host Club.

"Welcome!" the boys and Haruhi greeted.

Liza didn't bother swatting at the rose petals and glitter that flew at her face. She just trudged into the Third Music Room and made her way to the back. The girl began to mindlessly prepare treats for that day's guests, barely paying attention to what she was doing.

"Ne, Li-chan, are you okay?" Hunny asked, peeking through the door.

"Yep, totally fine!" she blatantly lied, even going so far as to flick some glitter into the air.

"No you're not," Kaoru said, stepping past Hunny and walking over to Liza, "Now what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really..."

"Liar."

"Well..." Liza sighed and put down her rolling pin, "Truth be told, I kind of miss Alyx."

"Where is she anyway?" Hikaru asked, leaning against the counter.

Liza yelped, "When did you get here?"

"I told ya she only had eyes for you, Kaoru," Hikaru teased with a grin.

"Shut up, Hikaru," Liza growled, though the slight blush killed the effect.

"Liza, is Alyx alright?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Yeah, she's just sick, is all," Liza answered.

"Then what's the matter? You'll go see her tonight won't you?" Kaoru tried to reassure her.

"Oh, I know that," Liza responded sullenly, "I'm just so darn bored!"

"I could fix that," the boy grinned mischievously.

"I-I'd rather you d-didn't," Liza blushed harder and grabbed the rolling pin in case she'd need to poke Kaoru in the face with it.

Disregarding her complaint, Kaoru put a hand on her cheek and tipped her face up towards himself. Liza's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she thought desperately, "Not in front of Hikaru! He'll tell Alyx! Then I'll never hear the end of it!"

The girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kaoru leaning towards her until she felt a sudden pressure on her lips. With a face rivaling a tomato, Liza slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

It was then that Hikaru decided to kill the moment by shouting, "God, get a room!"

Kaoru pulled away, looking slightly annoyed with his brother.

"We'll have one when you leave," he replied coolly.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and strutted out, flipping his brother off on the way. Kaoru mimicked his twin, but his feet remained firmly planted where they were. Once he was sure they were alone and not being spied on, the boy returned to Liza, only to fine himself being poked in the forehead by the handle of a wooden rolling pin. He yelped and took a step back, rubbing a the red spot on his brow.

Sighing in exasperation, he asked, "Why?"

"Don't kiss me in front of people," Liza said, still blushing, "It's embarrassing."

"It was just Hikaru," Kaoru said, "He hardly counts."

Giggling, Liza went back to work in a slightly better mood. Kaoru noticed the change and started to leave the room, but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. He didn't have to look back to know that Liza was the one keeping him in the kitchen. Not that he didn't look anyway, just to see her.

"Alyx is gone," Liza said shyly.

"Yeah, I know," Kaoru replied, wondering why she was repeating herself.

"I, uh, I could use some help back here," she hinted.

"Are you asking me to stay back here and bake with you?" he asked with a hint of a smirk in his grin.

"Maaaybe," Liza looked away from Kaoru, feeling more than a little silly.

"I dunno..." the boy teased, "What's in it for me?"

"Cake?"

"I'd get that anyway...what else ya got?"

"Um..."

"How about a kiss?"

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me."

Kaoru moved back to where he had been before, "What do you say?"

"I-I already k-kissed you before."

"Yeah, and that was before you asked me to stay."

"F-Fine."

Liza put her hands on Kaoru's shoulders. Taking a quick breath, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"There," she said, stepping back, "You got your kiss, now help!"

Muttering something about 'not fair, doesn't count, and cheater' Kaoru grabbed an apron and tied it around his waist. Liza gave him a radiant smile that he couldn't help but return. The rest of the afternoon was spent baking, serving the guests, getting into a minor food fight, messing up the entire kitchen, getting scolded by Kyouya for making such a mess, cleaning said mess, and finally going home in the Hitachiin's limousine.

"So, did your day really suck that bad?" Kaoru asked, wiping a little bit of flour off Liza's cheek.

"It got better," Liza smiled and gave Kaoru another quick kiss on the cheek before stepping swiftly out of the car.

Kaoru frowned as she ran to her front door. He hadn't really gotten to give her a proper goodbye.

"Oh well," he sighed, "At least she's getting a little less nervous about the whole 'us' thing."

The boy slid down in the seat and stared out the open sun roof.

"Wonder where Hikaru ran off to," he thought aloud as the limo took off down the street towards his own home.

Indeed, Hikaru hadn't been seen since he was kicked out of the kitchen. He'd told Kyouya that he wasn't feeling so well and was worried he was sick with whatever Alyx had. The bespectacled boy didn't buy it for a second, but dismissed the twin anyway, seeing as Kaoru would be busy with Liza for the rest of the afternoon. The second he was free, the mischievous boy hightailed it to the Hayashi estate - meaning he called a limo, waited impatiently, and made the driver break every speed limit by at least ten miles per hour. Opening the door, without bothering to even go so far as to ring the bell, Hikaru let himself into the giant house and went straight up the stairs. Alyx's blonde kid-sister, Rin, raised an eyebrow at him from her nest on one of their luxurious couches. She, unlike her older sisters, actually had mono, and was staying home from school due to the fact that she could barely walk across her bedroom without nearly falling asleep again.

Hikaru just gave her a quick wave before trotting up the staircase. He turned the handle of the familiar, forbidden door - he ignored the fact that he was unwelcome in that particular room on a regular basis - and slipped inside. Alyx was laying on their love seat with a box of Kleenex resting on her stomach. There was a small trash can sitting on the floor nearby and a bottle of hand sanitizer on the end table. The girl's eyes were half-closed, though she appeared to actually be paying attention to the episode of Full Moon wo Sagashite that was playing on the big screen.

"I see your inner germophobe has resurfaced," Hikaru chuckled.

Alyx jumped and toppled off the couch, shouting profanities all the way. The boy couldn't help but laugh. Brunette hair falling in her face, Alyx attempted to glare at him, but instead started sneezing. Hikaru walked over and gently helped her up.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Alyx grumbled as the boy sat next to her.

"Wow! I come over to make you feel better, and this is the thanks I get?" he answered sarcastically.

"Clearly you missed the sign on the door," she was about to say more, but was interrupted by a coughing spell. When she was able to breathe again, she continued, "I won't feel better until this freaking -cough- cold goes -cough- away!"

Nodding in understanding, Hikaru retrieved some non-drowsy cough syrup from the bathroom. Alyx smiled weakly in thanks and gulped down the two tablespoons of nasty fluid. Grimacing, she handed the bottle back to Hikaru, who had gone back and gotten her a small cup of water, which Alyx happily accepted to get the vile, indescribably-terrible taste out of her mouth. Sitting down next to her, Hikaru grabbed the remote and switched over to the Wii, so they could watch Angel on Netflix. He'd somehow gotten addicted to the show - not surprising with the level of violence in it - and watched it with Alyx whenever he could, since she seemed to get a kick out of it as well, being a fan of vampires.

Alyx rested her head on Hikaru's shoulder with a soft expression, saying, "I waited for you, so we could watch the finale together."

Smirking, Hikaru replied, "That must have killed you."

"Yeah, you better be grateful," Alyx laughed, bringing on another coughing spell.

When the medicine finally kicked in, they were able to watch the show in relative peace. Alyx still sniffled, as she always did, when she saw Alexis Denisof in the place of Glenn Quinn. She had nothing against Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, but she hed really gotten attached to Doyle in the short time he'd been in the show. Hikaru just patted her on the shoulder and muttered "there there" even though he knew she wasn't _that_ serious. They bickered back and forth every-so-often during the show, particularly when Alyx made a point of being depressed about the fact that Angel was possibly prophesied to die. Hikaru knew she had a crush on the younger David Boreanaz, even though he was much older in real life. It really annoyed him sometimes when she talked about actors or characters she liked. However, he dropped the subject when Alyx started sneezing and coughing again. When the show was over and all was said and done, the pair was snuggled cozily together on the cushions.

"I'm glad Angel didn't die," she murmured, nestling closer to Hikaru.

"Yeah...but we kinda knew that since there are five seasons," he replied.

"True. If Angel died, they'd have to call it something else," Alyx said softly.

"But he didn't so it doesn't matter," the boy responded, a bit more sharply than he'd meant to.

"Don't get all snippy with me," Alyx grumbled, "I'm sick remember?"

"Yeah, sorry," Hikaru sighed, "It's just that Angel this Angel that gets kind of annoying."

"You're just jealous!"

"Yeah? And?"

Alyx looked shocked, "Did you just admit that?"

"Maybe."

Both teens blushed and looked away from each other, though neither moved from their positions.

"So...where does that put us, exactly?" Alyx asked shyly, not really sure what to say, but wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Where will you let it put us?" Hikaru replied.

The brunette girl didn't answer, blushing at the thought that had surfaced in her mind. The boy looked at her, seeking an answer, and saw how nervous she seemed. Smirking, he tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"I think..." he whispered, leaning closer, "...we should be..." Closer. "...right here." With that, he pressed his lips against her soft ones.

Alyx lit up like a Christmas light, but didn't pull away. Hikaru pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss. Timidly at first, she returned the gesture. The boy grinned moved away for a quick breath of air. He didn't give Alyx much time to register what had happened before kissing her again. This went on for a few minutes, escalating a bit as time went on, before the two were rudely interrupted by Liza bursting through the door.

Turning red, she yelled, "Dude, get a room!"

"We had one before you came," Alyx replied with a phony smile.

Liza turned on her heel and left, a blush still on her cheeks. Hikaru steered Alyx's attention back to him with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oddly enough, Kaoru and I had a similiar conversation earlier today," he chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"He was kissing your sister in the kitchen, and I hadn't even left yet!"

"Really?"

As soon as she got better, they both knew that Alyx would eternally give Liza crap for that little tidbit of information. She chuckled evilly and gave Hikaru a quick peck on the lips before getting up to turn off the TV (the remote had fallen somewhere on the floor and she didn't want to look for it).

"By the way," Alyx said before she disappeared into her bedroom, "I'm going to laugh really hard if you get sick too."

Hikaru chuckled at that, and the smile didn't leave his face as he said, "I guess you'll have to come over and make me feel better."


End file.
